Prior art devices in this general field of which the inventor is aware include those disclosed in the following United States Patent, copies of which are readily available to the public: No. 5,342,289; No. 5,199,940; No. 4,995,383; No. 5,107,826; No. 5,086,757; No. 4,640,269; No. 3,420,230; No. 2,871,650; No. 1,755,641; No. 1,722,192; No. 1,581,791; No. 1,410,056; No. 639,072; No. 443,764. The exercise and posture correcting device in accordance with the present invention are an improvement over the prior art in that it provides a light weight unit which can be worn by the user for relatively long periods of time as he goes about his business and carries on his regular activities, to continuously provide the muscle stimulation and exercise needed by the muscles which enable a person to maintain good posture over a relatively lengthy sustained time period. The present invention can be worn and continuously used for several hours or more. If desired it can be used and worn all day. Stimulation and exercise of the relevant muscles over a lengthy sustained period of time is more successful in achieving the desired result as compared to exercise and posture devices that can only be used on a sustained continuous basis no more than an hour or less.